Unexpected Lessons
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Receiving a letter from a friend in Japan, Harry takes a vacation from England where he can be himself. With a new name to protect himself he meets someone in the park while he waits for his friend to come get him. Rest of summary inside, Request fic


**Arashi: Here is a crossover fic with Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter that been requested by Darkangel048 who want to see a Seto/Harry pairing to be written. Harry will go under a different name so when Joey talks about it he means Harry.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. **** I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings- Au, Ooc**

Summary-Receiving a letter from a friend in Japan, Harry takes a vacation from England where he can be himself. With a new name to protect himself he meets someone in the park while he waits for his friend to come get him. Seto sneak away from his office for much needed air and meets a friend of Jounouchi in the park. Both had hardships in their lives that make a connection form between them. Could the possibility of having a love be in their future?

* * *

Unexpected Lessons

_Dear Takeshi, right Harry_

_What you think of the name I've bestow on you? I hope you like it I chose it do to your house you told me is the lion. So Takeshi means fierce or warrior. How ever you want to look at it. Consider it away to say I think of you as a brother or well a family member. Hard to believe I would think that about you, eh? It's between Takeshi and Mamoru so you can put bother together or choose one you like better._

_Anyways I send you a plane ticket that's fully paid along with the location you will be staying in. I hope you would like to come to Japan for a vacation so you can meet my friends besides well have fun. You can even call yourself Takeshi Mamoru or Mamoru Takeshi up to you so you don't have to reveal your true name Harry._

_Anyways Harry or should I say Takeshi take care of yourself. You can tell me anything. As the words you told me to use incase you know it's me,_

_Mischief Manage_

_Katsuya "Joey" Jounouchi_

_Ps forgot to mention Mamoru means Protector or earth. I hope you can make it over to Japan as we talk about Harry. _

Staring at the letter in his hands, Harry James Potter blinks a few times wondering this is real. He tilts his head before peeking in the envelope at the plane ticket for a flight in a couple days. He grins widely now thinking of his pen pal who lives in Japan. If he remembers correctly in Domino should be a few days away from Tokyo or something like that but he's not to sure. He mouths the two names in the letter liking the way they roll off his tongue.

He finally whispers out loud while Hermione besides him glance at him, "Takeshi Mamoru or Mamoru Takeshi. Which sound better as a first and middle name?"

"Hm, Takeshi Mamoru is nice since translate to Fierce Protector, Warrior Earth and Warrior Protector. They're just some of the different variations and vice versa the same with Mamoru Takeshi." Hermione tells Harry blushing darkly at his confuse look. She continues shyly, "My pen pal has told me the translations and names use so that's why I know."

Harry smiles gratefully at the teen besides him replying, "You're right, Takeshi Mamoru is a bit better then Mamoru Takeshi. Thanks for the advice Hermione."

Hermione nods seeing the ticket as Ron chats with Dean and Seamus about the quidditch teams this upcoming year. She hope Harry will go to relax and not worrying about Voldemort and the Wizarding world. She tells him softly, "You should go, Harry."

"Huh?"

"To Japan to relax. Besides I'll let Remus and a few of the adults your location since they'll keep to their word not to reveal your location as well to anyone you don't want to know." Hermione respond watching the smile tugging on Harry's lips grow bigger

He nods knowing she's right. Sitting across from them is Draco who sighs softly thinking a bit. The blond announce, "Make sure he takes care of you, Potter."

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry answers staring at the group around him who all nod.

Because of the war friends became enemies and enemies became friends. Harry even learn who his true friends are as well and miss the small family unit here in England. With a small vacation he'll be relax enough to come back and ready to go against Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

-Week later-

Seto Kaiba yawns in his chair wishing he didn't have to come in the office. He tries to remember what Wheeler said something about a friend of his from England is coming to Japan. He pinches the bridge of his nose hoping it would wake him up more. Of all times to be stuck in his office where the idiotic employees know how to do their work.

He scowls darkly thinking he could spend his time either with Mokuba or his new computer game dealing with Duel Monsters and something else he hasn't decided yet. He'll figure it out later. His eyes droops more making him snort. If someone other then his brother found him like this they would want to send help for him. He could laugh at that part.

Making the first rash decision since Gozaburo adopt him and Mokuba, Seto rushes out of the building for much needed fresh air. He could easily praise the world. Where to go now? Mall? hat won't do since most of the press will have a field day on that one. Maybe something more simpler and peaceful at once. The park should do much more better he quickly decides.

He lets a small smile tug on his lips finding the park empty other then a few old couples besides another teen similar in his age. The teen seems rather cute in his own way before Kaiba shakes his head. He won't bother getting into that one. Sure he got over his crush of the blond mutt but that's to be expected. He heads over to one of the trees glad to leave his trench coat in his office so no one would dare compare him to being the CEO of Kaiba corp. he settles on the ground closing his eyes when a voice gets his attention.

"Excuse me sir but can you help me?"

Seto opens one of his eyes to see a beautiful light tan face with wide emerald shade eyes. His raven hair could easily pass as brunette in the sun as it shines in it. He looks the teen over seeing he's skinny but cute at the same time. Wait a minute this is the same teen he notice when he walk in. he nods waiting for the smaller man to continue.

"Can you tell me where I can find Jounouchi Katsuya? Or known as Joey."

"What do you want with that mutt?" Seto grounds out rather shock a foreigner would want the blond.

The raven narrows his eyes thoughtfully before echoing, "Mutt?" He grins widely now getting Seto to get curious of the other. "Wait you're Seto Kaiba that Joey been telling me about in the letters. He's my pen pal in a way and wondering where I can find him. Sorry for ranting away. My name is Potsuteru Mamoru Takeshi or is it Takeshi Mamoru Potsuteru."

Seto sweat drop watching the teen ponder this for a minute before answering, "You got it right the first time."

Harry grins widely rubbing his head sheepishly gazing around shifting from one foot to the other. He admits softly, "I'm still not sure how its suppose to go so you can call me Takeshi."

"Kaiba," Seto replies simply watching Takeshi nod in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Kaiba."

"Likewise."

Harry sighs gazing around lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but notice the strange connection forming between him and the brunette. His heart race in his chest as the sapphire eyes narrows looking around. Those eyes he could easily drown in. To bad there is no one in his school could make him feel this way. He doesn't know if he'll ever have the chance for love due to his life and the problem of Voldemort breathing down his neck.

Seto close his eyes trying to ignore the fact of the way the raven hair falls into the green eyes. The soft looking lips pull into a beautiful smile makes his heart race gets him to clench his fists. It seems weird to him he has a connection to the other. Something about the name seems off. Takeshi Mamoru Potsuteru is something else. Seto could feel his mind taking in the other getting him to shift in his spot on the grass. Damn something is there and its causing an itch to form. Does the raven locks look and feel as silk? He partially hope so.

* * *

"So Takeshi tell me about yourself," Seto start off after a while of silence.

"Well I do live in London, England but need a major break from my hectic life." Harry breaths out not expecting the snort from the taller man not wanting ro reveal that much of himself

"Seems we have a hectic life don't we," Seto states getting Harry to smile.

Seto is a lot more different then Joey been telling him. Though he could see he can be a jerk but has potential in him. Harry knows for sure one of his new friends has a crush on his pen pal but he's not saying a name on that one. He listens to Seto's breathing finding rather relaxing.

Sounds of foot steps alert Harry someone is coming their direction. He jumps up smiling widely seeing Joey is standing with a knowing expression as Seto scowls darkly at the blond. He hugs the taller blond who ruffles his messy hair. Harry could have sworn he heard Seto growl but he could have imagine that as well. There is no way the other would like someone similar to him even if meeting them for the first time.

"I see you meet Kaiba here then, Takeshi." Joey replies using the name he given Harry to protect him.

Harry nods smiling more widely bouncing on the ball of his feet. He glance back at Seto hoping he could possibly join him and Joey somewhere. Joey decide to due something for the CEO seeing the jealous and protective look in the brunette's eyes.

"Kaiba how about joining us for lunch. There's something you should know about Takeshi here before you fall for him." Joey replies getting the brunette to glare.

He's not following for a foreigner despite how cute he looks. He glance away trying to ignore the pleading look toss in his way by Takeshi. Why does that Mutt have to say that? What about Takeshi he doesn't know about? Sure he might have met him though there's something rather enhancing about the raven that has his heart nearly racing and feeling a calmness that hasn't been in his life for many years.

"AH! Joey!" Harry squeaks out rather embarrassingly blushing a dark red.

What can he say if he has a small crush despite everything Joey told him about Seto Kaiba. Hell ever since he heard of him he beg for a picture. He'll admit the picture doesn't do him justice. What does he mean Seto has something to learn about him before falling in love with him? He shakes his head trying to push those thoughts out of his mind.

"Takeshi if you want to know Kaiba you'll have to reveal more of yourself. Besides I did pack enough for quite a bit of people so you can explain about yourself." Joey chides the raven who nods sadly not wishing to talk about it.

"What do you mean by that Mutt?" Seto growls out fighting the curiosity in his voice.

Joey's brown eyes narrows moving protectively in front of the blond. He glance at Harry asking silently to help get going with the explanations. Harry nods looking away curling up more behind the blond. Joey turns back to Kaiba answering truthfully. "Its about Harry's life and the problems he's going through."

"What is it?"

"A madman is after him and wants him dead. He's unsure if he'll ever live to have someone to love him." Joey explains only giving a gist of the raven's life.

Harry smiles a tiny bit glad Joey said only that amount and it's the truth at that. He watch Kaiba narrow his eyes then watch a smirk touch the blond's lips. He tilts his head with confusion before glancing at Kaiba who tells him in an almost kindly manner. "I would like it if you join me for dinner tonight."

Harry's mouth drops open trying not to blush while Joey nods in approval. Harry glance at his pen pal for help only to be told.

"I got plans for tonight so this is more of an opportunity to have fun and relax." Joey gives Harry a knowing look before smirking again at the small blush.

"Traitor," He mutters under his breath.

Joey smirks once more ruffling the raven's hair before walking off not after telling Kaiba to make a simple restaurant. Kaiba couldn't help but wonder about the raven teen. Maybe there is a chance to get to know him more better. Even understand the feeling in his heart.

* * *

Harry stares at the simple restaurant before glancing at Seto who chuckles softly. He smiles a tiny bit glad to have some food. He's rather surprise Seto is taking him out for dinner even though they just met. He sits down ordering a pasta.

"Tell me about this madman, Takeshi?" Seto ask curiously hoping he's not to forward.

"To tell you the truth my name isn't Takeshi Mamoru Potsuteru." Harry begins only to have a hand hold up.

"I figure that as much from earlier. I'll ask you your real name after dinner so you don't have to feel pressure to say something." Seto responds watching the other teen smile shyly looking rather grateful. "Though do tell me about yourself as a said."

"The madman is an enemy I have that killed my parents over fifteen years ago. He wants me dead due to a prophecy other then the fact I'm a wi-…." Harry stops unsure if he should reveal he's a wizard.

Seto notice his reaction then tells the other, "I'll believe anything you'll say. I know several dead spirits and all so nothing you'll through at me won't shock me."

Smiling with relief, Harry finish his sentence. "I'm a wizard, Kaiba."

"Seto," Seto corrects seeing a surprise look follow by a please look. "That really make sense then."

Harry smiles telling more of his life and his school. He watch Seto chuckle at half of the things he gone through. He notice his blue eyes harden with distaste at those who betray him. He learn quite a bit about Seto himself and about his brother Mokuba. He could feel himself relax.

Near the end of dinner Seto whispers in Harry's ear as they walk around town. "Will you tell me your real name?"

Harry nods and replies in the same tone, "Harry James Potter."

"Its beautiful and fitting for you." Seto replies softly watching the cute blush he begin to enjoy seeing on Harry's cheeks.

"Thanks you," Harry replies shyly.

"Harry can you promise me something." Seto reply after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What is it Seto?" Harry ask tilting his head stopping in his spot.

"Promise me you'll stay safe in your fight with that madman. If you do I would like it if we can keep in contact. Possible even go out together as a couple." Seto answers embarrass to let his heart out.

Harry nods hugging the brunette liking the idea. He retorts with a wide smile on his lips and tears forming in his eyes. "I would like that."

he kiss the taller man's cheek who stares at him a bit before smirking a tiny bit. He'll definitely want to make that promise to make it out alive when he has to kill Voldemort. He wants to spend time with Seto again. He's really different and special. In a way he learn some unexpected lessons with out realizing it. There is someone that's going to be waiting for him.

* * *

**Arashi: This is a request as I put on top. I hope many of you will enjoy this fic. Hopefully I'll have more fics of this pairing coming out soon. Please read and review.**


End file.
